


Sea Foam

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Other, again there's a poll to decide if there's gonna be ships or not soo, cross-posted on asianfanfics, idk genre um, that's honestly the only genre i can identify the story with for sure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: Everyone wants to be special, so they want to spend their life to show that they're special to someone or a group of peopleBut what happens if that one thing that makes them special is suddenly taken away from them?Then what?





	1. Foreword

"Don't you think the Little Mermaid is really sad?" Chanhee asked, trying to keep balance on the small wall he walked on. He glanced to his left to see the beach, more silent than usual, before he glanced to his right, where his friends were staring at him weirdly.

"Sad? I mean, she ends up with the guy of her dreams, right?" ... asked back, holding a hand up for Chanhee to grab. The latter shook his head, making ... hesitatingly put his hand down.

"I think Chanhee-hyung's referring to the original tale. The ending where she commits suicide and becomes sea foam after realizing that he'll never love her," ... spoke up, making ... flinch and look at the younger in disbelief.

"What?! That's the ending of the original tale?!"

"Yeah, didn't you know?"

Chanhee stopped walking, "Yeah that's sad, but I meant the part where she gets her voice taken away from her. After all, didn't she love singing?"


	2. Save File 7 : Day 1 : Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pairings yet, but don't worry they'll come soon. I decided that I could at least get the first chapter out and work along the way so here we go.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and blinked at the blank ceiling above him. He pushed himself up mechanically, turning around in the bed of blue he was in. The room was strewed, papers laying not only on the already small desk in the corner but torn pieces taped to the monitor, shelves, random parts of the walls, anywhere that made such things appear to be based on the caprice of someone's mind. He pulled the covers off, placing his feet down on crumpled paper of smeared blue ink.

In a mindless manner, he pushed himself to stand, the smell of coffee wafting into the room he's in. He followed the scent of coffee, leading him to a hallway that opened into an open area kitchen and living room, making it apparent that he's in a modern-styled apartment at the size of the place. He walked down the hall, stopping to note decorations that hung on the wall.

The first was a mirror. It reflected a boy with pale skin and black hair. He reached up to gently place a hand against his cheek, the reflection following. He moved on to the next decoration.

The second was a portrait. A man with black hair standing proudly to the left, a woman with a pale complexion sitting elegantly to the right, endearingly holding a small boy with that same shade of black and that same complexion. It was a family portrait of three, himself as a toddler. He moved on to the next.

The third was a portrait. It was flipped so that only the wooden back is seen.

"You awake now, Chanhee?"

He turned to see a brunet peeking from the kitchen into the hallway at him curiously. The brunet adorned a black waist apron and a spatula. He guessed that he took too long to respond, seeing how the brunet chuckled, "I know, I know, you're not up for stupidly obvious questions. Anyways, go ahead and sit down, Chanhee. Breakfast is almost done."

 _I suppose Chanhee is my name..._ he wandered into the kitchen and watched the brunet head back to the stove. Chanhee turned and saw the dining table along with a blue backpack sitting on top, an envelope sticking out of a pocket on the backpack, his name written on it.

"Oh yeah, go ahead and read that. It'll probably explain a lot," the brunet called out.

Chanhee pulled out the chair closest to the backpack before sitting down, taking the envelope out and opening it carelessly. He takes out a sheet of paper, obviously a typed paper. He read the typed letter.  
 

Congratulations! You've entered the game called "Sea Foam" along with other contestants! The game involves many specifics, so make sure you read each carefully!

First, each contestant is missing an area of their body which is in correlation to their special talent.  _Choi Chanhee, the area your are missing is your brain- or more specifically- your memories. Of course, not completely wiped out or else you'd be reduced to nothing but a whiny baby ;P_  
 

He paused and couldn't help but frown at whoever wrote this.  
 

Second, each contestant has a puppet assistant. What is a puppet? They are what you can call robots in a sense made to do various things such as keep information and updates on current happenings within the game. Obviously, the general consensus is to make sure your puppet is by your side at all time!  _The puppet assistant you received is Puppet 158109- but for convenience he's also called Lee Juyeon. He's flexible and quick, however he's a recently made puppet, meaning he's a bit on the innocent and guillible side._

Third, all contestants are "installed" with a "program" referred to as the "Möbius Strip".  The "Möbius Strip" program is similar to the idea of a normal Möbius strip where if made, the strip can be cut long-way along the center and continue to expand infinitely. What may this refer to? It means that everyone is connected through quite literally "blood and sweat" (not tears, that'd be too cheesy). For example, if one gains a cut on the finger, others gain that same cut in the same area. The idea is that if one dies, everyone else dies too and it's game over.

Fourth, all contestants follow the goals of retrieving whatever they lost as there is secretly a puppet hiding as a contestant. Hints as to who they are will be hinted throughout missions that your assistants will keep track of, but remember not to make hasty decisions!

And finally, each contestant is given a "weapon". That's put in quotes as it's more likely an assisting item than anything that may be used whenever deemed necessary. Anyways, have fun!  
 

By the end of it, Chanhee felt just a bit overwhelmed as he tried process the new found information at a slower pace. He stopped once he caught the sight of a plate of some rice, kimchi, and fried eggs placed by the backpack, a cup of coffee placed to the side.

"Are you done reading?" Juyeon asked, pulling out a chair to sit on next to Chanhee.

"Um- yeah..." Chanhee replied slowly.

"If you have any questions, you can go ahead and ask me. I'll try to answer those as clearly as possible," Juyeon smiled. Honestly, if Chanhee hadn't read the letter, he would've mistaken Juyeon for an actual person rather than some sort of robot.

He decided that it would be best to ask all of his current questions, figuring that it'd be much quicker this way. He still spoke at the same slow pace however, as though he was testing each word with his mouth, probably due to the after effects of losing his memories as piecing his thoughts together to make a complete sentence took just as long for him, "How many contestants are in Sea Foam?"

"Classified information."

Juyeon was still smiling, but Chanhee paused and frowned. He guessed that whoever had set up this game had probably set limits for how much Juyeon could actually inform him, obviously for continuing to conceal who they are. Chanhee tried to ask something else, "Who created this game?"

"Classified information."

"... How was a program 'installed' into living, breathing people?"

"Classified information."

"... If we were to find the hidden puppet, how do we actually 'retrieve' our missing body parts?"

"Classified information."

"How do different body parts work on the puppet?"

"Classified information."

"Wait, how am I suppose to 'retrieve' my memories if that's the case?"

"Classified information."

Chanhee grumbled a bit, wondering at what question he could actually get information about the game. The more questions he asked the quicker he could think more about the questions and holes within the game plan. He at least wanted to try one more question, "Who put me in this game?"

This time, Juyeon stopped smiling and blinked at him. He tilted his head, "You did. Everyone joined the game voluntarily."

 _Why did I join this game voluntarily?_ he didn't ask that, figuring that such a question would only result in another "classified information". Chanhee had let out a small defeated sigh before deciding to look into his backpack for his "weapon". He found a small drone with a camera incorporated into it and its remote control with a screen in the center.

"A drone? That'll come in handy for your first mission," Juyeon commented once Chanhee brought out the drone. The latter looked at Juyeon, confusion written on his face.

Luckily Juyeon understood immediately, "Oh right, the first mission is to make eye contact with at least one other contestant. Failure to do so will lead to death."


	3. Save File 7 : Day 1 : Evening

A yawn escaped from Chanhee's lips, still maneuvering the drone around the city sky in hopes that he'd eventually run into something but it seemed pretty futile with all of these people cluttering around the streets, trying to return home from a tiring day of work. He lost track of the amount of times nearby kids either pointed at it and screamed in fascination or tried to take down the drone itself with a rock or something.

The rooftop door opened, making him glance up to see if it's the fourth random person (either someone who also lives in the apartment complex or worked in it and at least wanted a break) who will make eye contact before awkwardly backing away from the door. Instead, he made eye contact with Juyeon, who had a blanket in the crook of his elbow and a mug of what was most likely steaming hot chocolate from the rather strong aroma it gave.

"I brought some gifts in case you got cold," the puppet smiled, closing the door to the rooftop behind him.

"Thank you," Chanhee mumbled, returning his focus on the monitor as Juyeon settled besides him. He asked without glancing over, "What's the time limit again?"

"The rest of the day, meaning you have around six hours left."

"Thanks. No offense, but this is a really bad first mission."

"Really? I'm sure that compared to your later missions this will be the simplest," true to what the letter informed him, the puppet was innocent. In fact, Juyeon was very innocent as it didn't seem like he understood the severity of this mission.

Chanhee frowned, moving the drone to rest on the top of a building for a bit before it burned out from overuse. He turned to Juyeon and was about to speak when the latter handed him the mug with a smile, obviously thinking he was going to ask for the hot chocolate. For the sake of the latter, he took the mug and took a small sip before beginning to say what he was originally about to say.

"Well it's true that at first the mission sounds simple but it's not at all, especially for an amnesiac. I don't remember the basic layout of this city and the population size here, not to mention I don't have and am not able to acquire the knowledge of who and where the other contestants are. And the punishment?" Chanhee took another sip of the hot chocolate before placing it off to the side, "Death to those who fail to do so. You got to remember that there's the 'Möbius Strip' program 'installed' into all contestants, meaning if one of us fails, all of us die, not just them."

"Ohh..." Juyeon nodded in understanding, leaving Chanhee slightly unsettled at how easily he accepted the information.

 _Well, he is a puppet after all. They're essentially "robots",_ he shook his head, ridding his attention on any more distractions, before he picked up his remote control again and continued to survey the city. He changed the subject, "Can you at least give me a hint as to where I can find the others?"

Juyeon blinked before thinking for a bit, tapping his chin in the process. He paused, answering, "How do I hint you?" and Chanhee had let out a tired sigh.

"I don't know. Do you know the game Hot or Cold for finding items and stuff? Well, assuming that you know where the other contestants are from a program installed into you or something." A nod. "How about we go with that? Would that work within the game's parameter?"

"Yes, that would." Juyeon smiled, "In this case, you're cold."

"Frigid?"

Another nod.

Chanhee paused to retrace his steps of where he had surveyed, quickly summarizing that he has at least surveyed ground level. He spun the drone around midair before he realized that the area he was in had many tall buildings, a few skyscrapers even. He began to direct the drone upwards.

"Lukewarm."

While heading up, he passed by a sign, the actual name of the building he was facing passing as a blur but he barely managed to see the word "dance". The building's walls were entirely made up of glass, a few figures distributed in certain areas here and there.

"Warmer."

He slowed the drone at that, careful to survey each figure's face.  _Should I assume that the contestants are all around my age? Or is the diversity of the contestants wider than i think? We're bound to be if each of us have our own talent though, right?_

"...t...ot.... Burning! You're burning!"

Chanhee immediately snapped out of his train of thoughts, jamming the controls to a stop as the camera peered into a dance room, predominantly made of polished wood with dance certificates hung sparsely on the walls. In the middle of it all was a boy dressed entirely in black, his back turned to the camera. The figure suddenly froze before turning slightly before pushing himself to stand up. He wandered over to the window and stared directly into the camera, as though he was staring directly at him.

"Mission complete! Well, at least for you," Juyeon spoke up.

Right as he said that, the boy's eyebrows scrunched up, slowly backing away before quickly turning to a black backpack laying on the floor. The boy rummaged through the backpack before turning around with a bow and arrow. Chanhee couldn't react immediately as the boy aimed shakily and shot, hitting one of the wings and effectively making the drone drop and crash onto the ground, the monitor going haywire then completely black.

They were completely quiet before Chanhee turned to the puppet, exclaiming, "I thought our weapons are just meant to be assisting items?!" obviously thrown off from what just happened.

Juyeon simply shrugged at that.

He sighed, taking a moment to calm his panicked mindset because he was in the middle of a mission; one misstep could cause him to die from not just that arrow. "Anyways, I'm in the clear. What about him?"

"Since he made eye contact with you, it counts although he was unaware of it."

"What about everyone else?"

"Everyone is in the clear," Chanhee was unable to let out a breath of relief when Juyeon added afterwards, "Well, all except one."

"Is there an uneven amount of contestants?"

When Juyeon smiled at him, he realized that he nearly forgot about how he couldn't ask for certain bits of information- or more like he couldn't ask for specifics about the other contestants. He suppressed a groan of annoyance, choosing to think about the given rules as some form of hint.

 _Age? The boy I found seemed to be younger than me so others are highly likely to be around my age. Setting? If he was in something like a dance studio then there's no way to narrow down where they could be. Even then, it can be indirect and purely coincidental seeing how even he was able to complete it without realizing it along with being in a completely different setting. Assistance? Since his assisting item was a bow and arrow and how Juyeon won't even tell me specifics about the other contestants it's most likely that the others who found someone else had a harder time than I did. I'm not sure where my drone could be so I'm reduced to that also._ Chanhee saw how the sky was beginning to change from an ombre of orange and blue to blue and black. He began to gnaw at his thumb.

_Okay, calm down again. The first step is to figure out why that one contestant hasn't been found yet so let's assume that none of the above apply to them at the moment. What other reason? Talent? Supposing that I'm the only amnesiac because of whatever my talent was, what other talent would hinder their ability and throw off their sense about their surroundings to accomplish this missio-_

His eyes widened in realization.

"Their talent made them blind."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this fic it has some things similar to the manga Dolls Code (it has good ideas but it's very rushed in my opinion :/)
> 
> I'd really like to start the story but there is stuff I need to tend to and plan for first >.< One of these is an audience consent sort of thing since I'm neutral about it so I'm going to leave it as a poll here:
> 
> <https://www.asianfanfics.com/poll/aff_view/124969>


End file.
